Riho Sayashi
Riho Sayashi is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a former ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a former member of the duo Peaberry. Known for her wabi-sabi personality, she has been most popular out of the recent additions. Following the graduation of Niigaki Risa, she has been pushed into becoming one of the group's central figures and one of the main vocalists. She is also the adoptive mum of Robot Chicken. History Early Life Riho Sayashi was born on May 28, 1998 in Higashihiroshima, Hiroshima, Japan. In 2004, Riho Sayashi was enrolled in Actor's School Hiroshima (ASH), a school whose studies concentrates more on singing, dancing and acting lessons to prepare their students for an future actor career. She performed in several concerts organized by ASH as a 12th generation member and had a mentionable fanbase prior to joining Morning Musume. In the July issue of Nakayoshi magazine in 2007, Sayashi was trying to become a fashion model. She was auditioning in Osaka. 2010 Riho was one of the 5 winners of the Jc&Jk Joyuu Audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's Fashionable stage play. Late in the year, Riho auditioned for the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and passed. 2011 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, it was announced that Sayashi was a member of Morning Musume's 9th generation, along with Mizuki Fukumura, Erina Ikuta and Kanon Suzuki. That same day, the 9th generation made their stage debut. On March 27, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli," renaming it "Riho Deli." The radio show concluded on December 28, 2014. In April, Sayashi debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!" On July 29, it was revealed Sayashi would be out of events for at least six weeks due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Risa Niigaki, Reina Tanaka, the other 9th Generation members, and Haruka Kudo. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Reina Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. It was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Sayashi and Ayaka Wada were choosen to form the duo Peaberry. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" (with Harvest), on November 7. 2013 On March 26, a solo PV of Sayashi singing "Furusato" was featured on Hello! Project Station. On May 28, Sayashi had a birthday event, titled Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~. Guests included Mizuki Fukumura, Ayumi Ishida, and Sakura Oda. 2014 On May 28, the fanclub event Morning Musume '14 ~Sayashi Riho Birthday Event 2014~ was held in honor of Sayashi's 16th birthday. The event featured one performance in Tokyo. On November 22, Sayashi appeared as a guest on Youngtown Doyoubi. It was announced during the show that Sayashi would become a regular, replacing Sayumi Michishige. Her first appearance as a regular was on November 29. 2015 On October 29th, Sayashi announced her graduation from Morning Musume. She will graduate on December 31, 2015 at COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015. She will remain in Hello! Project, but will study English and dance abroad for some time. Six days after the initial announcement, Sayashi recorded a video in English for her overseas fans with the help of Mitsui Aika on UP-FRONT LINK. On December 21, Sayashi held a solo live, titled Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Solo Special Live, featuring two performances at Differ Ariake. Fans could win an invitation to the special live by entering a lottery when they purchased the "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" box set via forTUNE music. On December 26 and 27, she held her first solo bus tour, titled Morning Days Happy Holiday Sayashi Riho Fanclub Tour in Boso. On December 31, Sayashi graduated from Morning Musume at the end of the first part of the COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 concert at Nakano Sun Plaza. 2018 On December 7, an update was posted to the Hello! Project official website, announcing that Sayashi had graduated at the end of November when her exclusive contract with UP-FRONT PROMOTION came to an end. In a statement, Sayashi explained that she decided to leave the agency in order to head towards a new goal. At the moment, she still wants to absorb many things, but looks forward to seeing everyone after she has become a "new me". She is grateful for fans' continuous support in the past three years since she graduated from Morning Musume and wants to continue fulfilling her dreams of singing, dancing, and acting. She is now a member of the japanese rockband BABY METAL. Appearance Riho wears a red shirt and a red pair of shorts, with a red pair of trainers to go. She has a black ponytail. Personality To be added Trivia * She was the third from last member to be killed by Homer's Ickle Pickle curse in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * Her official YouTube username is SayashiGirl1998. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Parents Category:Singers Category:Red Member Colour Category:9th Generation